


imagine this

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Goes to Stanford with Sam Winchester, Gen, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Wishful Thinking, tweet-length ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: Imagine this:You’re pulling the car over. Somebody’s waiting.- Richard Siken





	imagine this

‘You didn’t think I was gonna let you go alone, did you?’ Dean says. 

Sam grins, little-brother-bright. ‘Nah. Why else did you think I waited by the road?’ 

‘Smug little bitch,’ Dean says, fond. 

‘Sappy jerk.’ 

Dean guns the engine. Palo Alto waits.


End file.
